The present invention relates to gas mixing devices and, in particular, to a new and useful gas mixing device for use in breath-protecting, diving, medical and laboratory techniques for preparing gas mixtures having definite mixing ratios, from gas components which are available in pressure vessels or component-conducting lines provided with adjustable pressure regulators and control valves for adjusting the mixing ratio.